


Saturday Matinee

by DalWriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalWriter/pseuds/DalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace goes to the movies with a school chum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Matinee

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly but surely I am working my way through my borrowed, unofficial bingo card. This is for the Pink Cadillac square. No Mary Kay reps were harmed in the making of this fictional, not-for-profit transformative work.

Sitting at the kitchen table at Steve’s house, Danny reviewed the afternoon’s activities once more with his daughter.   “Mrs. Pakelika is picking you up here and taking you straight to the movie.  Then she will bring you here afterwards.”

“Yes, Danno,” the girl replied with an exasperated huff.  After much convincing to even let her go to the movies with her friends from school, her father had gone over various contingencies for the past week.   “We’re just going to see _Monsters U_.  I’m not running away from home.”

The over-protective Detective fought to keep his daughter from seeing him shiver at that prospect.  “Of course not, Monkey.  Why would you want to run away from all this?” He gestured outside to the beautiful ocean panorama but couldn’t resist adding, “Unless you were going to return to New Jersey.”

Grace rolled her eyes at her father.  What she remembered of New Jersey was cold and grey, plus there was a lot of fighting.  Although she missed her grandparents, her aunts and uncles and all of her cousins, Grace never understood why her father always wanted to leave Hawaii for some place other people called the ArmPit of the World.  

“Most people like it here in paradise,” Steve interjected.  “Right, Gracie?”

Holding up her small hand for a hi-five, Grace wholeheartedly agreed.  “Right, Uncle Steve.”

Danny ignored them.  “You have your money for your ticket and for popcorn and a soda?” Danny fretted.

“And for junior mints, raisinettes and milk duds,” Grace confirmed.

Knowing how much he’d given his daughter, Danny shot a disapproving glare at his partner who looked guilty but not repentant.  “I thought you didn’t believe in processed sugar, Steve.”

Shrugging, the Seal demurred, “It’s all part of the experience.  Saturday matinees equal sugar highs.”

“You’re staying up with her all night when she’s bouncing off the walls and has a tummy ache when she gets back,” Danny warned.

Bending down to Grace’s ear level, Steve whispered loud enough for Danny to hear,  “That was supposed to be our secret.”  

Grace looked remorseful, “Oops.”

“You will say please and thank you and when she brings you home you will tell Marni’s mother thank you again for driving you and that you had a nice time,” Danny reminded his daughter of her manners.

“Yes, sir,” Grace replied dutifully knowing any other response would start the lecture all over again.

“You will wear your seat belt in the car and when you get into the theater you will immediately take note of all the fire exits just in case.  You will not leave Mrs. Pakelika’s sight the entire time,” he continued.

“Danno,” Grace couldn’t resist sighing.  She’d heard it all before.  “I’m not a baby.  I know how to be safe.”

“You have your cell phone, right?” Steve asked, hoping to calm some of Danny’s fears. Even though the phone was embedded with a GPS tracker and a radio frequency transmitter, none of the _ohana_ were all that comfortable letting Grace out of their sight since her kidnapping. 

“Yes, Danno is #1, mom is #2, you’re #3, Step-Stan is 4, Kono is 5, Chin is 6 and 5-0 is 7.  You programmed it yourself,” the little girl reminded her favorite uncle. 

“And you will not go off with anybody including a uniformed police officer unless they know the code,” Steve admonished.

“Monkeys and Seals belong in New Jersey,” she repeated dutifully. 

“Right,” Danny pronounced.  Looking at the time on his cell phone he wondered aloud, “Now where are they?  You’re gonna be late if they don’t get here soon.”

Before he finished that sentence, they heard tires crunch on the gravel in the driveway. 

“They’re here!” Grace bounced up excitedly and grabbed her backpack off the floor as she ran into the living room to throw open the front door for her friend before the other child could even knock.  The girls hugged each other and squealed with delight even though they had seen in each in school the day before. 

A plump Hawaiian lady wearing a colorful print dress appeared behind the kids.  Danny immediately noticed that she was wearing far too much makeup but he held out a hand in greeting.  “You must be Mrs. Pakelika, Marni’s mom.  I’m Danny Williams, Grace’s father.  It’s very nice of you to drive the girls to the movies.”

“Call me Celeste,” the woman said.  “It’s not a problem.  Grace is lovely girl.  She so takes after her mother.”

Not sure how to interpret the comment about his ex-wife Danny decided to take the high road, “My daughter is very beautiful.  I hope she’s no trouble.”

“I’ll have the girl’s back by five,” Celeste promised hustling two bundles of energy into the car.

By now Steve had joined Danny in the doorway, an arm draped casually over the shorter man’s shoulders.  “Is that. . . ?” He began staring open mouthed as the girls climbed into the back seat of the car in the driveway.

Nodding sagely, Danny confirmed, “Yup.  A pink Cadillac.  Seems Mrs. Pakelika is a Mary Kay lady.”

“She must be a pretty good one if she’s driving one of those,” Steve observed. 

“Yeah.  Apparently you have to sell a lot of make-up to get one of those,” Danny explained.

“Most of it appeared to be on her face,” Steve joked.

Danny looked slightly horrified at Steve’s observation but he couldn’t disagree.  Instead, he just stood and waved as the pink monstrosity maneuvered out of the driveway.

“Could be worse,” Steve mentioned.  “Cadillac makes a quality car with a good safety record.”

“Which is why I’m letting her go,” Danny admitted, disentangling himself from Steve and stepping backwards into the house to shut the door once Steve re-entered. 

“Did you check out Mrs. Pakelika’s driving records too, oh paranoid one?” Steve ribbed his partner.

“No, I made Kono do it,” Danny confessed. 

Steve chucked.  “Well that is what rookies are for. I hate to even think about what you’re going to be like when Grace goes on her first date.”

Danny gaped at his partner with a horrified expression on his face.  “First, my little girl will never date, at least not until she’s thirty and after the guy passes a full background check.”

Steve chuckled.

“Plus,” Danny turned to poke Steve playfully in the chest, “I fully expect that you, my friend, will be cleaning all of your guns and counting your grenades when the young man had the temerity to come into the house to pick her up.”

“That can be arranged,” Steve assured him, removing the offending finger to stop Danny from continuing to poke him and gently intertwining their fingers. 

“Good, but no more talk of Grace’s non-existent future dates.” Changing the subject, Danny asked, “So, what are we going to do with a rainy afternoon all to ourselves?”

“I assumed you would be pacing the living room and grumbling to yourself with worry,” Steve deadpanned.

“That is an option, but I was hoping you were going to distract me,” Danny flirted, untangling their hands to trail his hand down Steve’s side, settling on his hip. 

“I can do that,” Steve replied him ducking his head to capture Danny’s mouth in a kiss that promised an afternoon of fun for them both. 


End file.
